Mi historia
by princesof-evil
Summary: Este es un fic donde tú eres la protagonista vivirás diversas aventura en ocasiones graciosas con los personajes de CLAMP de Card Captor Sakura y un romance un poco extraño con Shaoran Li que esta más que frustrado por conseguir una prometida antes de graduarse "un intento de resumen soy muy mala para esto espero les guste y le den una oportunidad"
1. Chapter 1

_**BUENAAAS jeje he vuelto con otro proyecto espero y les guste, tome la idea de una amiga del colegio que empezó a hacer un fic en un cuaderno (que por cierto me ha dejado con la intriga), donde tú eras la protagonista me llamo mucho la atención y ¡por dios! Como no imaginarse interactuar con tu personaje de anime favorito y más si esta para comérselo**_ **y no exagero,** _ **pero como seguía diciendo será un fic muy interesante tendrán que tener la mente abierta a TODO.**_

 _ **ES SOLO PARA CHICAS**_

 _ **Pero si los chicos están interesados pues con gusto pueden leer.**_

Pov "N": _ **Es tu nombre óseo que tu estarás narrando.**_

Na: _**Tú**_ _**nombre y apellido.**_

A: _**Apellido.**_

Aclaraciones: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece ya que le pertenece a CLAMP.

 _ **Mi historia**_

POV "N"

Escuche el horrible sonido del despertador, anunciándome con diversión que mis horas de descanso ya había acabado, maldecí el aparato por lo bajo como lo odiaba, pero al mismo tiempo amaba ya que me salvaba de llegar tarde a mis actividades solo por eso y lo digo enserio solo por eso no lo tiraba y hacia añicos, me levante con toda la pereza del mudo mirando hacia mi perdición porque _si_ aún hablaba de mi _despertador_ que anunciaba que llegaría tarde a mi primer día en la universidad.

Si existiera algún premio a la chica más despistada del mundo me lo ganaría con honores y toda la cosa, fui casi volando a darme una ducha y cepillar mis dientes, para luego tomar lo primero que encontrara en mi armario que fueron unos jeans ajustados, con una camisa sin mangas con cola de pato _era la moda ¿no?_ De color beige ni siquiera me fijaba mucho en que usaba solo tomaba lo primero que viera en mi desordenado closet tome también unos botines marrones de tacón no muy alto _en definitiva no quería caerme_ y me los coloque lo más rápido que pude al mismo tiempo que bajaba las escaleras hacia el comedor donde tome una manzana lo más decente que podría comer como desayuno.

Se preguntarán ¿en dónde diablos están mis padres? Pues bien, esa es una pregunta muy sencilla de responder _en_ algún _lugar_ de este _alocado_ mundo _muy_ lejos de _mí_ porque habían aceptado un trabajo en el extranjero me enviaban dinero cada que lo necesitaba ya hasta me he acostumbrado a su ausencia, entonces repentinamente un recuerdo vino a mí azotando mis nervios _"¡maldición! había olvidado mi mochila"_ como ven soy un poco despistada pero no tonta que quede claro corrí un poco para abrir la puerta de mi casa y así subir las horribles escaleras me dirigí a la primera puerta que mostraba el pasillo y entre como rayo para así tomar mi mochila y salir tal y como entre.

Mire mi reloj en mi muñeca izquierda si en definitiva llegaría tarde y todo por culpa del _estúpido_ despertador que no _pudo_ sonar un poco más temprano si era patético el culpar a el pobre despertador, pero alguien o algo debería tener la culpa ¿no? Deje de pelear mentalmente conmigo misma y me concentre en el camino a mi salón de clase ya que el campus era lo suficientemente grande como para poder perderme, si temía perderme y verme como tonta, si era mi primer día, pero ya había venido antes y sabía cuál era el camino a mis clases tampoco quería llegar preguntando mi orgullo, ante todo.

Una vez llegue a mi destino respire hondo y mire la hora ocho minutos tarde _maldición_ esperaba que el profesor que impartiera la primera clase no fuera un maniático de la puntualidad sino estaría jodida.

Pov Shaoran

Mi mañana no podría comenzar mejor—nótese el sarcasmo—estaba irritado había tenido una conversación no muy grata con mi madre antes de llegar a la facultad.

 _Flash back_

 _No entendía el porqué de la mirada inquisidora de mi madre era algo muy extraño que me llamara justo en mi primer día para ir a la universidad me imaginé algún sermón diciéndome lo importante que era el graduarme en administración de empresas, pero las palabras que salieron de sus labios no las vi venir ni en un millón de años luz._

 _-Te casaras antes de que termines la universidad Xiao Lang—su mirada que no mostraba ninguna pisca de broma en lo que había dicho me dejo más que perplejo—y espero no tener que intervenir en tu decisión en querer casarte con una mujer cualquiera._

 _Trague duro eso no me lo esperaba ¿acaso me estaba dejando elegir?_

 _-Tu compromiso con Meiling fue roto hace tres años—hablo con un tono neutro y calmado—pero eso no quiere decir que no se pueda elegir a alguien más apta para el papel de esposa del líder del clan._

 _No dije nada sabía que lo que decía era cierto en cualquier momento mi madre podría disponer a alguna candidata a ´posible´ esposa y yo tendría que aceptarlo sin rechistar._

 _-Pero no soy tan descorazonada Xiao Lang—me miro directamente a los ojos—por eso te estoy dando la oportunidad de elegir con quien_ _ **tú**_ _quieras estar._

 _-Aprecio su consideración madre—le respondí sinceramente._

 _-Ya puedes retirarte—sentencio—ya sabes hijo—me tense eran pocas las veces que me decía así y no es que sea una mujer sumamente fría solo que por lo general no hablábamos mucho por causa de mis actividades y entrenamiento para ser la cabeza de el gran imperio Li—solo tienes hasta dos meses antes de tu graduación lo que es demasiado tiempo aprovéchalo._

 _Yo solo asentí y Salí rápidamente como si el mismísimo diablo estuviera persiguiéndome, porque si no me casaba antes de lo que mi madre había postulado tendría que resignarme a casarme con cualquiera que ella dispusiera._

 _Fin del flash back_

Y por esa razón me encontró irritado que buena forma de comenzar la mañana ¿no? Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por _alguien_ que intentaba frustradamente no ser descubierto por llegar tarde si en alguna otra situación me habría reído por lo bajo de esta situación, pero como dije en alguna _otra_ situación porque me quede estático en mi lugar mirando a la hermosa chica que sonreía nerviosamente al profesor de economía, hermosa se quedaba corto a lo que mis ojos apreciaban abundante cabellera negra y larga que caía como cascada hasta su cintura, ojos de un lindo color café que eran protegidos por unas largas y abundantes pestañas, una nariz pequeña y perfilada, piel cremosa y por último y no menos importante sus pequeños y carnosos labios que pedían a gritos ser besados y por su puesto yo muy gustoso saldría a socorrerle(NA: Pueden pensar en sus rasgos si estos no coinciden con los suyos)

-Espero y esto no vuelva a suceder "A"—parpadee por un momento al parecer me quede absorto admirando a esa hermosa ninfa que perdí todo el hilo del espacio-tiempo la mire asentir y dirigirse a uno de los puestos disponible en la segunda fila no muy lejos de la mía que era la tercera la única diferencia es que se sentó en los últimos asientos _muy_ alejada para mi gusto.

Debía conocerla, no debía no _tenía_ que hacerlo de lo contrario alguien más me ganaría la carrera.

Pov "N"

Bien ya lo peor había pasado o eso quiero creer yo, jamás me había sentido tan avergonzada en mi vida muchos de mis compañeros me miraron con curiosidad cuando fracaso mi intentó de entrar infraganti a la clase de economía, la palabra patético estaba lo suficientemente gastada como para ser pronunciada así que me _obligue_ a dejar de pensar en eso para así concentrarme en la clase que desde ahora era la que más odiaba.

Solo escuchaba un ´blah, blah, la economía es importante porque…blah, blah, blah´ si estaba que me dormía a mitad de clase de no ser porque _debía_ prestar atención ya que mi conciencia me decía que _debía_ pasar muy bien mi primer año en la universidad, si mi horrible conciencia siempre tenía la razón.

-Alguno de ustedes ¿sabe alguna característica de la economía? —pregunto el profesor Eemm…como era que se llamaba—Señor Li.

Mire al tal Li bueno solo su espalda una muuuy linda por cierto jeje ¡ya "N" concéntrate! me recrimine.

-Durante la década de los años'2000, no existió una política industrial que apuntalara un proceso de sustitución de importaciones; la balanza comercial de bienes industriales continúa siendo negativa (caso: autos y bienes de capital) … —este chico aparte de que tiene una espalda muy linda también es inteligente buena combinación ni siquiera yo podría retener tanta información pensé con desgano mientras me echaba en mi mesa aún tenía un poco de sueño.

Pov normal

Las clases que eran pura agonía para "N" no dieron mucha tregua ya que la siguiente clase prometía ser más aburrida que la otra en ese momento estaba en clase de matemática un hombre un poco regordete que tenía un carácter muy alivianado a comparación del anterior pensó "N" una vez comenzó a ver los fatigosos números no era mala en matemática pero tampoco buena, así que intento concentrarse lo más que pudo en esa clase.

Shaoran era caso aparte en definitiva ese era su ambiente las clases de matemática era la más sencilla para él siempre le salían bien los ejercicios aun cuando en ocasiones _que eran muy pocas, por cierto,_ no atendía a la clase y _esta_ era una de esas pocas veces ya que no podía dejar de pensar en esa pelinegra que había inconscientemente llamado su atención buscando innumerables excusas para así poder acercársele y hablar con ella.

Si ambos estaban en su mundo de pensamientos uno pensando algo que podría cambiar y dar un giro inesperado a sus vidas mientras el otro intentaba no distraerse pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Holiiiis que opinan de la personalidad de la chica ¿un poco sosa? Acepto recomendaciones lo seguiré dependiendo de si les gusto o no este nuevo proyecto jeje ya le agradeceré a mi compañera por la idea y sin más me despido queridas lectoras ¡BESOS! espero sus reviews con ansias.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heeee vuelto no diré mucho solo ¡a leer!**_

 _ **Mi historia**_

Pov "N"

La clase de matemática no fue tan complicada—considerando que estaba distraída—pronto habría un examen de lo dado en clase hoy sinceramente me sentía preparada aun cuando en realidad sé que no practicare ya que _estaré_ haciendo _otra_ cosa ya saben hundirme en el sofá comiendo palomitas y mirando alguna película de comedia-romántica o terror, quizás acción ya saben lo común.

Salí de mi ensoñación una vez escuché el tan esperado descanso, era como escuchar música melodiosa, bueno no en realidad era irritante ese sonido, pero estoy lo suficientemente loca como para pensar en lo primero—y hablo en serio—mire a mi alrededor buscando a mi mejor amiga, pero no la vi por ningún lado "¿ _se habría ido sin mí?"_ parpadee confundida para luego fruncir un poco mi ceño, oh si, ardería Troya si Sakura pretendía dejarme a la deriva por su novio de casi toda la vida Kero estaba muy equivocada me dije rechinando los dientes de furia.

Me levante mirando y dándome cuenta que solo habían, pocas personas en el aula rodé mis ojos ya luego me las cobraría, tome mis cosas y Salí al comedor porque sinceramente con el _decente_ desayuno que tome esta mañana apenas y podía mantenerme en pie.

Llegué sin mucho problema fui directamente a la larga fila para mi pesar a comprar mi almuerzo.

Quise mandar al diablo todo y matar a el idiota que estaba pidiendo en ese momento se estaba tardando una eternidad, hice un puchero ¡tenía un hambre atroz! Y ese mente-kato no se dignaba a elegir entre las diferentes salsas y ensaladas.

-Hola—escuche a mis espaldas gire para poder mirar al imbécil valiente que intentaba saludarme en mis momentos de _quiebra huesos "N"._

Estaba muy decidida a matar a él imbécil solo Dios sabe cuántas ganas tenia de hacerlo, pero cuando lo vi me petrifique y mis palabras no salían con coherencia alguna el chico me miraba con una sonrisa brillante que descoloco todos mis sentidos su cabello de un color chocolate un poco desordenado pero atractivo sus ojos de un ámbar increíblemente hechizantes y esa sonrisa divertida que dejaba ver sus lindos hoyuelos.

Espera… ¿divertida? Entonces me di cuenta de que lo miraba sin responder a su saludo ya que estaba muy ocupada devorándolo con la mirada a lo que me sonrojé fuertemente no sabía qué demonios me pasaba.

-H-hola—devolví el saludo tarde, pero por lo menos lo hice ¿no?

-Llevas rato con mala cara—dijo con un tono divertido—me llamo Shaoran Li—extendió su mano por alguna razón sentía que había escuchado su apellido en algún lugar…

\- ¡Oh! Tú eres el chico de mi clase de Economía—le dije sonriendo para luego extender mi mano y estrecharla con la suya—yo me llamo "Na".

El toque fue mínimo y rápido, pero sentí una y mil sensaciones juntas.

-Así es, ¿Por qué no me acompañas a mi mesa luego de que compres tu almuerzo? —me propuso iba a negarme cuando repentinamente llego una de mis desaparecidas amigas.

\- "N" ¿en dónde estabas? Tengo rato buscándote—me tomo del brazo sacándome de la fila sin darme tiempo de responderle a Li ni de conseguir algo para mi hambriento estómago.

\- ¡Tomoyo! Me has sacado de la fila—le reproche.

-Tranquila ya me he ocupado de eso—me respondió mientras seguía arrastrándome a quien sabe dónde.

Mire hacia donde estaba hace un momento y me disculpe con la mirada ya luego hablaría con el—me dije—fije mi vista hacia el lugar a donde me llevaba Tomoyo que estaba un poco apartado se podía ver bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol una mesa ocupada por cuatro personas que platicaban amenamente y reían de algo que seguro dijo Kero.

\- ¡Miren a quien logre encontrar! —les aviso Tomoyo quien me señalo a lo que todos voltearon a mirarme.

\- "N" ¿Dónde andabas? Estábamos buscándote—pregunto Sakura sonriendo.

-Bueno… me perdí en el sendero de la vida—contesté con pose de sabiduría.

-Sabían que en el antiguo Egipto utilizaban sacrificios de animales para así beber su sangre y ser bendecidos con el dote de la sabiduría por el Dios del sol—hablo esta vez Yamazaki rápidamente antes de ser atacado por Chicharu que muy molesta se lo llevo de la mesa disculpándose con todos.

\- ¿Sera cierto? —preguntamos Sakura y yo al unisono viendo como era Arrastrado el pobre de Yamazaki.

-Solo ustedes son capaces de creerle a Yamazaki—se burló kerberos.

Tanto Sakura como yo nos miramos y encogimos de hombros.

-Ese es nuestro asunto—le conteste mirándolo mal para luego sentarme y tomar uno de los panes de melocotón de Kero—Gracias por la comida.

\- ¡Hey eso es mío! —se quejó intentando en vano quitármelo ya que en dos mordiscos solo quedaba la mitad de este—¡" N"-saurios! Te comiste la mitad en dos mordiscos—me miro mal.

-Ya no seas tan quejumbroso—le digo terminando de comer el pan.

-Y ¿cómo te fue en tu clase de Economía? —pregunto esta vez Tomoyo tratando de tranquilizar un poco el pesado ambiente que comenzaba a emanarse en el lugar a causa de las malas miradas que nos enviábamos Kero y yo.

Mi semblante cambio completamente al recordar al chico que estaba en la misma clase que yo.

-Pues me fue bien—titubee un poco—es una clase muy entretenida.

-Ajam—me miro significativamente la amatista.

-Bueno cambiando de tema—intervino esta vez Sakura a la cual mire agradecida por su intervención—no olviden que tenemos planes este viernes.

Los cuatro nos miramos unos a otros sabíamos que ese día de la semana en especial era solo de nosotros podíamos tomar cualquier día de la semana pero el viernes era sagrado ya que desde que nos conocimos hemos sido inseparables pero a causa de los exámenes y trabajos asignados a veces era imposible reunirnos por lo que decidimos tomar el viernes como nuestro donde hacíamos y deshacíamos todo a nuestro alrededor mucha comida chatarra, películas y juegos de mesa para joder un rato si en definitiva no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

-Cómo olvidarlo—mire a Sakura divertida—si la última vez Kero vómito y…

-Sí, sí, si ya todos aquí sabemos lo que paso—intervino el susodicho notoriamente cabreado.

-Vamos no seas amargado—me levante para así inclinarme y tomar una de sus mejillas y apretarlas fuertemente—sonríe un poco la vida es hermosa—canturree mientras lo soltaba dejándole una marca rojiza.

-Deja de hacer eso me dejaras sin mejillas idiota—me reclamo sobándose un poco el área afectada a lo que solo me encojo de hombros sabiendo que el entendería entre líneas algo como "me vale madre te aguantas o te aguantas".

-¿Cuándo será el día en ambos se lleven bien?—pregunto mi inocente y castaña amiga.

-Nunca—respondimos al unisono sin inmutarnos.

-Bueno por lo menos están de acuerdo en algo—celebro Tomoyo que no había comentado nada desde hace un rato.

-Tienes razón—le apoyo Sakura, Kerberos y yo solo rodamos nuestros ojos, pero nuestra enemistad no es casualidad de hecho creo que es algo estúpido ya que como dije antes no comenzó por mera casualidad sino porque bueno… amo los dulces digamos que me comí uno de los del idiota y eso le molesto así que desde entonces a jurado venganza por "sus hombres caídos" era algo mediocre pero así lo quería Sakura yo solo compadecía a sus futuros descendientes.

-Y… ¿cómo se llamaba el chico con el que estabas "N"? —me sobresalte por la repentina pregunta odiando en esos momentos a Tomoyo por ser tan indiscreta sabía que si Kero se enteraba que me gustaba algún chico me joderia toda la vida hasta tomar "venganza" y dejarme en vergüenza.

-No sé de quién me hablas—intente evadir el tema.

-Bueno… del chico que está sentado en aquella mesa—señalo a nuestra izquierda—y que no ha quitado la vista de ti ni por un segundo.

Yo la mire anonada ¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta de algo como eso teniendo tanto escándalo a su alrededor? Ella era una hechicera con poderes psíquicos que miraba con ojos sabios a todo aquel que estaba en su entorno de eso no había duda y al parecer Sakura pensaba lo mismo que yo ya que la miraba como si tuviera un tercer ojo o dos cabezas.

-Ustedes dos—nos miró y señalo—no soy ni bruja, ni hechicera, tampoco soy psíquica y mucho menos un hada madrina—eso ultimo iba dirigido a Kero que con escuchar esas declaraciones dejo caer su cabeza a la mesa decepcionado—sí que son infantiles—nos acusó regalándonos una tierna sonrisa.

-Pero así nos quieres—le respondimos al unisono.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar después de decir esta frase tome mi bolso y comencé a buscarlo ya que era un desastre a causa de mi apuro esta mañana lo encontré casi al fondo mire la pantalla y era mi madre la que llamaba muy pocas veces lo hacía ya que su trabajo la absorbía más deslice mi dedo índice en la pantalla para poder contestar.

-Bueno—hable un poco nerviosa mi voz había salido casi en un susurro.

-Hola mi amor ¿Cómo has estado? ¿has comido bien? ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día? —me bombardeo de preguntas que apenas y si las escuche por lo rápido que las había dicho.

-Eemm, estoy muy bien mama no te preocupes y si he comido bien—en esta parte mentí un poco ya que a veces me entraba la pereza y me saltaba algunas comidas—y hasta ahora todo ha estado bien—finalicé tomando como rayo uno de los panes de melocotón de Kero.

-¡Oye! Eso es mío—se quejó mirándome mal si sus miradas mataran ya yo estaría tres metros bajo tierra quizás hasta más.

-Bueno cariño quería llamarte para saludarte y ver como estabas—pauso—y también para decirte que dentro de un mes tendrás que venirte con tu padre y conmigo a Osaka hay una buena universidad aquí y podrás seguir estudiando la carrera que elegiste ¿no es maravilloso? Por fin podrás estar con papa y mama.

Mi pulso se aceleró ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Solo escuchaba voces y palabras que no tenían sentido respiraba agitadamente mirando a la nada ¿Cómo paso esto? Intente hablar, pero mi voz no salía sentía un gran nudo en la garganta que impedía que alguna palabra o frase saliera mi madre seguía hablando de lo increíble que sería estar en Osaka yo simplemente no le veía lo divertido.

-No me has dicho nada "N" que te parece la idea—escuche que decía, pero aún estaba sin palabras mis amigos me miraban con interrogantes mi expresión no decía nada bueno.

-Yo… está bien—no sé de donde salió eso quizás de los deseos de verlos nuevamente pero también estaban Tomoyo, Sakura, Chicharu, Yamazaki y hasta de mente-Kato de Kerberos no quería dejarlos.

-Bien nosotros no encargamos de todo en dos semanas tu padre ira a arreglar lo necesario para tu transferencia te encantara Osaka te lo aseguro, bueno tengo que irme adiós y ¡cuídate!

Seguí mirando a la nada ¿y ahora que haría? Mire a los presentes que aún estaban confundidos por la repentina llamada baje mi mirada no sabía cómo decirles que me iría era algo cruel yo quería quedarme, quería ayudar a Tomoyo con sus diseños, correr algunas maratones con Sakura aun en contra de mi voluntad, hacer pasteles con Chicharu, seguir escuchando las historias de Yamazaki y por qué no, seguir robándole los postres a Kerberos suspire con desgano tenía que solucionar esto mi padre vendría en dos semanas puede que lo convenza y no tenga que decirles nada.

\- ¿Está todo bien "N"? —pregunto Sakura yo solo suspiré y asentí.

\- ¿Segura? —esta vez fue Tomoyo.

-Sí, está todo bien—les sonríe un poco quedada.

Ellas me miraron no muy convencidas, pero no hicieron más preguntas yo solo me dedique a comerme el pan que le robe a Kero y mirarlo burlonamente si no convencía a mi padre estos serían mis últimos momentos con ellos así que ¡lo disfrutaría al máximo!

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Sé que me tarde ¿un mes? ¿dos? en actualizar, pero se me habían borrado las ideas, pero bueno ya tengo este cap ¡completado! Victoria para mí, hace siglos que no escribo jeje y me emociona volver a hacerlo este capítulo va especialmente para ti pao que has estado esperando por muuuuuuucho tiempo así que espero te guste ¡BESOS!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mi historia**_

Pov "N"

Me levante a eso de las ocho de la mañana, era sábado y no tenía nada más que mis quehaceres la tarea la dejare para mañana, quizás y hasta duerma todo el día, claro si no es que se aparecen los chicos por aquí a perturbar mi paz.

Y por supuesto no me equivoque, escuche sonar el timbre de manera constante, gruñí por lo bajo odiaba cuando hacían eso y por supuesto eso ya ellos lo sabían, baje las escaleras rápidamente casi tropezando, ya luego me las pagarían, abrí la puerta mirándolos ceñuda habían arruinado mi idea de dormir todo el día, ellos ni se inmutaron al ver mi expresión.

-¿Qué sucede?—les mire, de seguro esperaban a que les dejara pasar.

-¿No nos dejaras pasar?—pregunto Kerberos con tono burlón, lo que solo hizo que me irritara más.

-Es sábado—les recordé.

-Si lo sabemos—hablo esta vez Tomoyo.

-Es sábado—volví a repetir pero esta vez con tono molesto.

-Si ya te dijimos que lo sabemos—dijo Tomoyo—pero hoy habrá un especial de Desafío Sobre Fuego y…

-Y…yo iré a dormir—estaba por cerrar la puerta pero el cuerpo de Kerberos se interpuso entrando sin ningún problema no tardo mucho para que Tomoyo y Sakura entraran sonriendo ¿podría esto ser peor?

-De acuerdo, pero no hagan ningún desastre —les digo amenazadoramente.

-"N" sabes que somos súper mega ordenados—respondió ofendido Kero.

Yo solo me limite a rodar mis ojos, conocía muy bien esas palabras, tendría mucho trabajo más tarde, me lamente mientras los seguía hasta la sala donde ya estaba Tomoyo sentada en el sofá individual mirando "Desafío sobre Fuego" todo iba bien hasta que kero "accidentalmente" tiro un poco de su bebida de uva sobre mí, si ardió Troya por lo menos tres horas.

-Adiós "N" —se despedía Sakura y tras de ella Kero con una mejilla rojas casi morada

-Adiós Chicos—conteste con una sonrisa.

-No tenías que pegarle tan fuerte—comenzó a recriminarme Tomoyo mientras salía.

-Se lo merecía—me digne a decir sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Tomoyo solo suspiro resignada mientras se despedía con un efusivo abrazo.

-Nos vemos el lunes.

-Está bien—con eso cerré la puerta y mire alrededor, sin duda tenía mucho, pero mucho trabajo, habían botellas de gaseosas por todos lados, palomitas regadas en el suelo, manchas de mostaza en la alfombra ¡Dios! Y luego dicen que soy una exagerada.

Comencé recogiendo las latas para así colocarlas en una bolsa negra de basura, tome la aspiradora del cuarto de limpieza para quitar las palomitas de la alfombra y piso, limpie la GRAN mancha de mostaza y me tumbe al sofá individual en el que horas antes había estado Tomoyo sentada quería morir allí mismo estaba tan cansada que mi cuerpo pedía un descanso de años.

Me levante con pereza y con mucho dolor del sofá y fui escaleras arriba con gran lentitud, una vez llegue a mi habitación me tumbe en la cama gimiendo de satisfacción, me dolía todo el cuerpo no tarde mucho en quedarme dormida.

Unos ruidos en la planta baja me hicieron despertar sobresaltada de mi cama, mire a mi alrededor un poco adormilada, los mismos ruidos hicieron que mi somnolencia desapareciera de mi cuerpo me levante de un salto abrí la puerta de mi habitación con cuidado para así salir y llegar a las escaleras baje intentando no hacer mucho ruido, fui directo a la cocina en donde se escuchaban algunos vasos y platos chocando entre sí, me sorprendió ver a la persona causante de tanto alboroto.

-¿Papá? —lo mire extrañada mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor—pensé que vendrías en una semana.

-"N" mi pequeña—se sorprendió al verme—perdón si te desperté, quería hacerte algo de comer y con respecto a tu pregunta tu madre y yo pensamos que una semana sería demasiado así que vine para que en una semana nos vallamos a Osaka.

Mi cara de sorpresa no se tardó en llegar, ¡Dios mío! Como les explicaría a los chicos que me iré en una semana con mis padres a Osaka, pensé que tendría más tiempo de pensar en que hacer respecto a eso y encontrar una manera de quedarme pero la visita de papa me llego de improvisto.

-Papá yo… —intente decir un poco aturdida aun por la noticia.

-Sera increíble estar en Osaka—dice alegre papá mientras coloca unos huevos sobre mi plato—estaremos los tres juntos y pasaremos más tiempo en familia…

Y siguió hablando de lo maravilloso de ese lugar, no lo interrumpí ni dije nada, por una parte sería bueno estar con mama y papá, pero sabía que eso de estar en familia duraría máximo una semana o dos ellos siempre estaban ocupados, y yo ya no era una niña a la que se le dice que hacer puedo manejar mi vida como quiera, me convencí, además ya tengo edad para vivir sola con eso en mente termine mi desayuno y mire a mi padre, tenía que hacerlo.

-Papá—lo llame—tengo algo que decirte.

-Claro pequeña dime—me dice mientras yo respiro hondamente sería difícil.

-No quiero ir a Osaka—su mirada de sorpresa muy parecida a la mía no se hizo esperar.

-¿Por qué? Será genial estar allá tu madre está muy ilusionada con que estés con nosotros.

-Yo quiero quedarme aquí—pause—donde tengo a mis amigos ya tengo la edad suficiente para vivir sola.

-Eso ya lo sabemos pero queremos que estés más cerca ya no habrán más cambios solo nosotros.

-Lo siento pero…

-Iras—sentencio mirándome duramente—no era eso lo que querías pasar más tiempo con nosotros, renunciamos a un buen puesto en Gracia por estar contigo.

Escuche sorprendida su reprimida, jamás había imaginado que me reprochara algo como eso, tenía que hacer algo o terminaría haciendo la voluntad de mis padres.

-Yo no les pedí…

-Lo hiciste muchas veces.

-¡Pero era una niña! —me levante de golpe.

-Lo pides lo tienes.

Mi plan de escape en este momento se había ido al drenaje, no tenía opciones a menos…

-¡No puedo dejar a mi prometido!

Mi padre me miro con sorpresa e incredulidad, hasta yo misma me sorprendí ¡de donde había salido eso! ¡Yo ni siquiera tenía novio! Era una solterona que planeaba quedarse sola de por vida con excusas baratas.

-"N" sabes que será inútil mentirme—me miro mi padre de manera sospechosa.

-¡Es verdad!, no quería decirles aun porque no lo halle correcto, pero tenía pensado decírselos!

Y fue de esa manera, que comenzó una larga cadena de mentiras…

 _ **Continuara…**_


End file.
